


an apology that crosses the realms of the dead and the living

by periwinklepandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Ghost Wilbur Soot, One Shot, Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, wilbur is a terrible dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: Under the nighttime sky, a father and son apologize to each other. (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book)
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 14





	an apology that crosses the realms of the dead and the living

**Author's Note:**

> original notes :// hi guys! it's me, zoe, the angst queen, back with some poetic father-son apologies for yall.  
> sorry this chapter is a bit late today, i've been busy.  
> tbh fundy's character is pretty sad and interesting, and wilbur and fundy's relationship has a lit of unexplored potential,  
> of unexplored potential.  
> if is isnt clear enough, the first one is wilbur's pov and the second is fundy's.  
> honestly, im not very happy with this one, and it's kinda short, but enjoy :)  
> word count : 335

I'm sorry. 

Fundy, I'm sorry. 

I'm sorry for not caring about you the way I should've, being too caught up in the war.

I'm sorry for not fulfilling my promise to keep you safe, to build a land where there was no war and bloodshed, where everyone was free and safe.

I'm sorry for deviating from my original purpose, and instead causing more hurt and damage and pain to everyone.

I'm sorry for not being strong enough to withstand the trauma, to stay grounded enough, to stay alive for  _ you,  _ stay alive for the people I love even if I didn't have the energy to.

I'm sorry for being a bad father.

And I miss you. Miss talking to you, miss laughing together, miss seeing how much you've grown and matured over the years.

I want you to know I still love you.

\--------------------------

I'm sorry.

Wilbur, I'm sorry.

I'm sorry for joining Schlatt just because I was bitter to you, even if I became a spy afterwards.

I'm sorry for not explaining anything, tearing down the walls that you built to protect me in front of you, burning and destroying the flag of the very nation you worked painstakingly to create to give me a better life.

I'm sorry for not supporting you.

I'm sorry for being a bad son.

And even though I shouldn't, by all means, miss you after all you've done, even though no one does, I still do.

I still miss ranting to you, I still miss having random, useless conversations with you about the most obscure of things, still miss you comforting me after the many hard falls I've taken.

And I want you to know that even after all you've done, you're still my father.

I still love you.

\--------------------------

Under the nighttime sky, twinkling stars shimmer, and a father and son separated by the realms of the dead and the living apologize to each other, each telling the other that no matter what,  _ they still love them. _


End file.
